fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tor'Dange
Poison Sleep Noxious Poison (G Rank and beyond)|weaknesses = Ice|creator = FireBall13|elements = N/A}}Tor'Dange are the elderly forms of the Myrge and Unirge Celloids. Physiology These monsters have much more "flabby" looking bodies, as their bodies have become larger. Their heads especially look more flabby than round. The top half of their body appears neon green with it then transitioning into a cyan color. The leg appears to be purple as well. They have a mouth of sorts that is more on the green half of the monster. Behavior Somewhat more individualistic. They are generally docile but can be territorial. Their territories are larger now but they also wander more. Ecology Older Myrge or Unirge that have lived a healthy life. They have larger size and extremely toxic bodies which have both venomous and sleep inducing poison. Habitat Range Found in damp jungle locales where there is water to be found commonly, either as rain, puddles or any of the sort. They hate cold, so they aren't found in colder locales regardless of moisture. Ecological Niche Their position on the food chain is somewhere low or in the middle. Their bodies are even more lethal than a Myrge's or Unirge's. As such, it is not known to be preyed on any monster as of now. Because of their bigger size however, Tor'Dange can hunt down larger prey than before. However it will still eat already killed monsters. Biological Adaptations It mixes in abilities that Myrge and Unirge had but enhanced. While also having it's own. Tor'Dange can release gases that mix both venomous and sleep inducing chemicals. Making it a very deadly mixture. It can also spit goo that mixes these toxins. It also now has a proper mouth which it can use to grab large enough animals and swallow them inside itself. Interestingly. These monsters now reproduce asexually. Instead of their younger forms' requiring a Myrge and Unirge to breed. Moves and other states Tor'Dange fights similar to Myrge and Unirge. However it is more agile, bulkier and has mean tricks up it's sleeve. It can be affected by the Frenzy, Hyper and Tempered states. It is a LVL 1 Tempered monster. * Lunge - The Celloid will lean back and leap at the target. Knocks hunters down and deals minor damage. But deals more damage than Myrge's or Unirge's. * Poison Goo - The monster leans back and then spits purple goo as it shoves it's head forward, Inflicts Poison and deals minor damage. * Sleep Goo - The monster leans back and then spits orange goo as it shoves it's head forward, Inflicts Sleep and deals minor damage. * Mix Goo - Pulses it's body as it then turns towards a target and spits a green and cyan blob of slime that inflicts moderate damage and also Poison and Sleep. * Poison Gas Spread - The monster stretches it's body up towards the sky and then pushes it's body down to release poison gas around it. It inflicts Poison and gradually decreases HP if you stay inside. * Poison Gas Breath - It's mouth inhales in air as it's "head" inflates. It then aims and fires a stream of poison gas that streams forth. It inflicts moderate damage and inflicts Poison. It also flings Hunters back. * Sleep Gas Spread - The monster stretches it's body up towards the sky and then pushes it's body down to release sleeping gas around it. It inflicts Sleep. * Sleep Gas Breath - It's mouth inhales in air as it's "head" inflates. It then aims and fires a stream of sleeping gas that streams forth. It inflicts moderate damage and inflicts Sleep. * Mix Gas Spread - The monster's body pulses as it shakes and stretches it's body towards the sky. It then "slams" it's body down to the ground, releasing a massive cloud of green and cyan gas which inflicts Poison and Sleep if you get in. Being hit by the initial release flings away if it does not put you to sleep. It also gradually deals minor damage. * Mix Gas Breath - It's body pulses as it's mouth inhales in a lot of air. The monster's head also inflates alot. It then aims and spits out green and cyan gas that it then sweeps around. The gas spreads across the terrain too. It flings away targets and deals major damage and inflicts Poison and Sleep. * Leaping Slime Explosive - The Tor'Dange squishes it's body as it then bops. It then leaps high into the air and slams into the ground, releasing a massive explosion of gas that flings targets up. Inflicts both Sleep and Poison. Deals major damage. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Tor'Dange has no breaks. Part Effectiveness * The monster reflects orange sharpness attacks all around the body. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Turf War Tor'Dange does not have any Turf Wars as of now. Trivia * Myrge, Unirge and Tor'Dange are based of slime monsters known as Venomgel/Venom Ooze, Sleepgel/Sleep Ooze and Towering Ooze respectively. All three from the Etrian Odyssey series. ** Their weakness to ice and resistance to physical attacks reference the monsters' resistance to physical attacks and weakness to ice. Notes * Despite it's immunity to Sleep, Tor'Dange can still be captured via Tranq Bombs or Shots. Category:Monster Creation Category:Celloid Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:FireBall13